Forever
A Songfic about what Nightcloud thinks when Crowfeather stops loving her. Taylor Swift owns the lyrics, Erin Hunter owns the cats. -Leafwhisker Daughter of Hades 21:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye And we caught onto something I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me Crowfeather said he would be my mate, I was so happy. Were you just kidding? Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down We almost never speak I don't feel welcome anymore Baby what happened, please tell me? Cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door Now he doesn't care about me, he doesn't care about his son, Breezepelt. And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all And you flashback to when he said forever and always Oh, and it rains in your bedroom Everything is wrong It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone Cause I was there when you said forever and always He's a stupid tom, all he cares about it Leafpool, that no good ThunderClan cat. Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide Like a scared little boy I looked into you in the eyes Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure Now I wonder if I did anything wrong, what if I did something? So here's everything coming down to nothing Here's to silence that cuts me to the core Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all And you flashback to when he said forever and always Oh, and it rains in your bedroom Everything is wrong It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone Cause I was there when you said forever and always You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so He didn't mean it, Crowfeather didn't mean it, he couldn't have. Back up, baby, back up Did you forget everything Back up, baby, back up Did you forget everything I wonder if he forgot that promise...Yes, he did purposely, he doesn't love me. Cause it rains in your bedroom Everything is wrong It rains when your here and it rains when you're gone Cause I was there when you said forever and always Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all And you flashback to when we said forever and always Crowfeather didn't love me, and never will, even though he said he did. And it rains in your bedroom Everything is wrong It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone Cause I was there when you said forever and always You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always I don't think so yeah Category:Songfic